Ranma the life of a Secret Agent
by Ranma2325
Summary: Ranma makes a big mistake and that come with a new life and his choice is to accept the new life but that life involves death and murder and he will have to leave Akane forever but fate does not agree to Ranma's choice and so it makes them meet again and Akane is in danger but Ranma save her but will Akane and he lead a happy life or rather stay away even fate cant choose so read!


Ranma and Akane in love but still the hearts lie far away

Have you ever wondered that if Ranma made a big mistake so big that he wanted to leave so everything goes back to normal but what if he becomes a secret agent with guns and killing and death stuff but his secret intelligence has a new boss which is Nabiki and she orders the top agent to report in her office which is Ranma and when the meet again it was a coincidence that the mission was about Akane she is being followed by someone her family is being followed but Ranma refuses to the assignment after many days he decides that he wants to meet Akane.

Chapter 1: Ranma's misery

Ranma was scared he didn't know what to do someone had followed him and ruined his life that someone had been to the Tendo's residence and broke half of the stuff there and left a note for Ranma stating his name and saying that he had taken vengeance upon him and he was on a date with Akane when this happened and now his life was actually ruined he had decided that he was going to leave because he had an enemy he wasn't aware of and he had started to take his revenge and the more he stayed with them the more bad it would be for him he would leave at night declared

-xxx-xxx-xxx

Ranma was leaving the house when he saw that Nabiki was at the door he forgot that Nabiki was going to return from America today! He was going to hide when Nabiki saw him and said "I heard what happened Ranma but running away won't help and Akane and you have well... started to date you can't leave or are you the coward Ryoga calls you?!"

Ranma said "20,000$ yen Deal?"

Nabiki took the money and said "I didn't see you come or go"

-xxx-xxx-xxx

5 years later Ranma was in Japan working for a intelligence service named M16 and he was their top agent and his new boss was N-a-b-i-k-i or Nabiki

Nabiki commanded her assistant to bring their top agent in that's when Ranma burst in and asked the assistant "hey Kate rumours say that there is a new boss..."

He stared at Nabiki "I never thought I will have to meet you again Nabiki"

Nabiki said "Ranma Saotome if I am correct"

Kate said "yes and she or he is our top agent and I think you two already know each other so I will bring his files and the mission file for you two"

Ranma said "don't need to I already brought them she is Nabiki after all she left them in the middle of nowhere I was here to return them but let's talk Kate and Nabiki and let's see what this mission is all about"

Chapter 3: Ranma's past and his present meet again but will he remember to love this time!

"Well sir Ranma, if you insist upon knowing this mission let me inform you the basics one of the world's elite criminal organization is behind a girl as their boss like her miss Nabiki as our new boss wants someone to protect the girl and at the same time we will use this opportunity to invade and abolish this organization and the name of the girl is-"

She was stopped by Nabiki and she said "I don't think that I know her as well as Ranma does she was his ex-girlfriend after all"

Ranma said "Akane- Akane Tendo"

Kate looked at them and then into Ranma's files and found out the connection and said "Miss Nabiki I don't think it is a good idea to send over to Akane's flat for protection they will have a few personal problems and might get Ranma off track"

Nabiki said "I think Kate you like Ranma and you don't want him to go"

Kate scowled and said "I am married "

Ranma broke their chat and said "Kate is right I-I-Iii... am not ready for this yet I ran away to maintain distance I can't just show up and I remember paying you to keep quiet you can't just send me back"

Nabiki said "I can take away your job"

Ranma said "Which won't help you because all over the world I am the only agent with 100% success rate"  
Nabiki said "I thought you loved her you can't let him marry to her boyfriend she has one and it will get strong they have already started to kiss I can give you only time until Friday today is Monday agent think all you want you want to marry her and meet her once again this your best shot she was crying the first time ever after our mom's death! Ranma you are not made of stone for all I remember"

Ranma said "even if I agree you don't have a valid reason to convince them that I am not a agent who has killed thousands of people" he started to sob and said sobbing "I am not the Ranma you all knew I am a agent I'm still good but I kill what will you say to them why am I at Akane's flat?!"

Nabiki said "We have arranged that the excuse is that we will fake your father's death and we will say he willed you to meet Akane one last time and we will fake your death also and then Ranma after your death they will kidnap Akane and you will follow them rescue Akane and blow that place up and try to explain everything to me and break Akane's relationship with the calm perfect handsome and peaceful jerk and his Name is Tom Kendachi so take it or regret"

Ranma said "I accept it"

Chapter 3: The truth is revealed and Ranma is in her heart.

Akane was in the kitchen which was in her own flat which she had bought with her own money and was well doing an experiment and creating a living organism on a pan and it was leaving green fumes and also eating the pan while doctor tofu was trying to melt it with some acids so it doesn't grow on further and eats Akane's flat and that's when Akane had a sudden chill crawl up her spine or you know the phrase a man walking on your grave and the moment she had the thought her life decided to mess up just like it did when she met...- him... but after the thought was over a door bell rang and Akane said "Keep doing what you are while I am attending the door doctor Tofu"

Akane ran to the door and saw Nabiki with one of her agents which looked vaguely familiar but Nabiki started to speak before Akane could guess the truth Nabiki said "Akane Ranma's father has died and his will was that you and Ranma stay under the same roof for a month at least max forever so here he is" pointing at her agent.

Akane said "well if this is a joke please leave me alone I need to sulk for a while and if this is real then ask him why did that jerk abandoned me!?"

Ranma took his hat off and faced Akane and Akane couldn't help but think how handsome he had become even more than before he was more muscular more calm looking simply gentle and well unresistable and she wanted to kiss.. Him 'stops!' she said herself and stared at him stunned by both his looks and his sudden appearance Ranma said "hey so the reason well if you want to know I will tell you and you in exchange you won't stare me to death

Akane blushed and said (with red cheeks) "I am not staring at you!"

Nabiki said " If you tell her anything I will fire you Ranma!"

Ranma looked annoyingly at Nabiki and said "Which will be really bad for your agency because I am the best international agent with 100% successes rate so keep quiet"

Nabiki kept quiet and glared at Ranma as if she was going to eat her but Ranma continued to speak on "I left because I saw gun powder by the house and that told me that the house was blown up when I investigated further on I found out that the person was a criminal who liked and he had nothing to do with me so I went to find him and when I did I eliminated him and that's when Nabiki hired me and I became a well Killer in few ways"  
Akane looked shocked and laughed and said "I am surprised that a criminal master didn't have a cat to keep you away anyway come in you can stay Ranma but if you want me you will have to get through Tom"

Ranma said "oh is he a ugly guy like you he will be fat for all I care"

Akane got mad and threw a chair at him and Ranma didn't move and just for a moment he vanished and the chair broke apart with measured clean cuts and suddenly kept beside Akane and Ranma was behind her and said "I am sure he will be good but will he be me because I am not a human I am better I am Ranma and you love me" Akane blushed and said "come I did bet doctor Tofu will be glad to meet you"

Next chapter please

Chapter 4: Ranma is back but he kicks Tom's butt and threw him in Pacific Ocean

Ranma was glad to see that doctor tofu was there he needed his help because on the way to Akane's he got a bullet in the chest he suddenly asked struggling to not show the pain "doctor tofu do you know how to aid a bullet in the chest"

Akane giggled thinking Ranma will now say because I need one now because he was smiling as usual

Tofu said "I have never done it before but yes I can why did you ask Ranma?"

Ranma said opening his chest "good because you are going to get a chance" and blood was all over his chest with a bullet and Ranma fainted.

Akane yelled at the site and tofu started to aid him.

-xxx-xxx-xxx

Ranma woke up in the hospital and saw Akane with another handsome and peaceful guy and Ranma asked Akane "where is my phone I need to talk to Nabiki fast" Akane got him his phone but before giving it back she asked "answers first you are here on another one of your operations aren't you and if yes why stay with me is it related to me?"

Ranma said taking the phone "yes it is related to you but because you know him nothing else and I got the shot because the guy thought we are onto him"

And he called Nabiki and said her "I need backup they knew I would be coming we will have to shift the prey" after a series of yells Ranma went outside to see Akane and said to the guy "hey you must be Tom sorry but can I borrow Akane for a minute thank you"

Without waiting for the answer he dragged Akane to a corner and said "I have got orders to shift you to China for now we are staying here tomorrow we will be on flight I am not taking no for an answer go and make some excuse for leaving and say that to Tom and Tendos" he said it so calmly without lousing in his looks Akane grabbed his neck and Kissed him and he didn't protest and Akane said pulling away "I will do it but you will have to tell me what is happening ok?"

Ranma said "Okay tomboy just keep kissing me okay"

Akane said "deal! I mean fine"

Akane went out and said to Tom "we can go to dinner but Ranma will come too and I am going tomorrow and Ranma is also leaving we are going to China Ranma has some work there"

Tom started to protest but Ranma touched him in the neck and he fainted and said "I will decide the place for our date and this little baby ok"

Chapter 5: Ranma's partner Ronin

Ranma walked out of the hospital and gave a call said something and then suddenly started walking towards a Bugatti Veyron Akane was surprised and thought 'he must be doing serious work or how else could he afford the most expensive car in the world?!'

Ranma said "seeing your face I did rather say you are surprised there is someone in their you will be surprised to meet he is my informant, best friend and partner he is like me in many ways"

Akane entered the car and saw a Hawk lying in the seat with goggles on and he looked at Akane and then picked up a gift box near the seat and passed towards Akane and Akane looked surprised and confused and then she saw Ranma was in the driving seat and laying Tom down beside his seat and asked "So did you like her Ronin?"

The Hawk screeched and picked up a few letters on cards and assembled them and it read 'sexy you can kiss her I won't tell Nabiki' Akane blushed and said "I like your partner he is cute what does he eat?"

Ranma said "I and he eat the same thing he is my official partner Nabiki allowed me to make him that because nobody suspects him of course nor would you"

Ranma's car came to a halt he was outside a restaurant and then he exited the car and opened the door for Akane and then he said something to Ronin or the Hawk and the Hawk went and picked up a gun with his paw and hid it in a pouch of knives with his paw and now he flew with that on Ranma's shoulder and sat screeched and Ranma said "no she doesn't know what is happening but we will tell her that in the flight just keep her out of trouble okay buddy" Ronin nodded and flew and sat on Akane's shoulder and then Ranma took Akane's arm and said "let's have a date this time without anyone else" and then Tom came out of the car and Ranma and Akane backed away and started to act as if fighting and Tom came and broke the rather fake fight and they went in and sat and suddenly Ranma said "Akane Tom you both will have to leave when the shooting starts and don't panic Ronin will protect you right, Buddy?" Ronin screeched and nodded and started to touch Akane with his beak or kiss with his beak which was like Ranma and then he wrote with cards again 'she is so soft I also want a female Hawk like this promise me you will find me one Ranma but make sure she is sexy and pretty okay? And I want some okonmiyaki and we can get Tom and Akane some privacy'

Akane was impressed the hawk was smart and he was exactly like Ranma and with just a few looks he understood about Tom and of course that proved he had Ranma's predatory instincts and his thought because he ordered a okonmiyaki.

Ranma sat on a different seat without anyone and let Tom, Akane and Ronin stay at one table and dine in silence.

Ranma was not alone anymore a charming, cute and sexy adult woman was over there she was wearing formal clothes like Ranma's was Ranma cheating on Akane.

Chapter 6: The shooting begins!

Ranma was nervous he didn't told Akane about how will he get information but he didn't have time for that he kept dining and flattering the lady and suddenly the lady got up and sat with Ranma pressing her body against his trying to slip a knife out of her pocket when Ranma grabbed her and threw her on the seat taking the knife from her and putting it across her neck and he said "tell me where the your H'Q is or you are dead" she yelled out "Help!" and suddenly Ranma was covered with guns pointing at him and Ranma said "Ronin now!" and suddenly Ronin was shooting with Ranma and Ronin cleared the way to the exit and screech and Akane grabbed Tom and dragged him outside.

After 1 minute...

Ranma came outside with Ronin on his shoulder smiling widely and looking at Akane and said "The restaurant didn't clean their non-veg properly and Ronin didn't like all that blood" Ronin made a disgusted expression and screeched and threw the gun upon a dead body and Ranma just smiled and said "good shot Partner" they both just laughed and talked and Tom said outrageous "you just killed like 40 of people back there and you are laughing!" Ranma's and his partner's eyes went red but they looked away and said "I don't know what you are talking about" Tom got angry and started to advance towards him but he was stopped by Akane she said to him "Don't you see them it's hard for him too but he was told to do so and he did he was never able to refuse the sight of blood but his only hope to not cry is to ignore it" Tom nodded and calmed down Ranma escorted them back to the car this time Tom was driving Ranma was sitting behind with Akane. Ranma wasn't wearing his shirt or vest and Ronin was treating his knife or gun injuries

Akane whistled and said "that is quiet remarkable for a hawk Ronin. How did you two meet anyway?" Ranma said "we met in America I was on a mission and found out that the criminals were hiding in the circus but I couldn't terrorize American public I was from a different country so I sneaked in to get them out when I found him he was like me but he needed food so he had to work in a circus I rescued him and found out he knew the information I needed and so I took it and requested Nabiki to keep him but she didn't know he was a hawk until now but seeing his profile was better than others he was made my official partner and this our first legally and officially assigned mission" Ranma gave a pained smile to them all pretending to be calm and happy but every instinct in his body was saying to grab Akane and kiss but another part of his stronger personality said 'Love makes a agent weak you have already kissed her once anyway you can kiss her any other time not in front of her ex-boyfriend who doesn't know he is her ex-boyfriend because he thinks he is her boyfriend!' another voice said 'we have killed millions if we marry her we will make her worried and someone might kill her!' Ranma yelled "STOP!" he started sobbing and said "I didn't want to kill them now keep quiet who's side are you on anyway huh? You are a part of me stop yelling at me or telling me I want kiss Akane or I am a killer okay! I know what I am doing okay! Now if you don't keep quiet I will ask Ronin to stab me again!" everyone looked at him he was crying and Akane went forward and put his head on her shoulder and patted his back and said "Tom I think we need to go to my house directly you can return the car tomorrow before we leave okay" Tom dropped them by and went to his home and returned the car to Nabiki.

Chapter 7: Ranma and his Fiancées create a disaster (nothing unusual)

Ranma woke up in the plain he wasn't surprised he knew what happened he was getting crazy again just like the first time he met Akane and he did it and might have cried but Akane and Nabiki handled it not without Ronin of course if not for Ronin Ranma would be laying in a hospital bed then he realized that Ronin wasn't on his side or on his shoulder he moved from the seat in alarm and was not able to move properly and saw that Akane was sleeping on his shoulder and Ronin was eating on her shoulder because Ranma's arm was fractured how did this happen of course when Ranma isn't in his senses he was well talking to himself like his parrot does except he is able to calm down anyway Ranma needs pain in the body when he has pain in the heart so Ronin jabs or stabs him with a knife.

Ranma saw Ronin and asked "what I am thinking is right, isn't it?"

Ronin screeched and nodded and played his cards that said 'so you like the sexy girl all over and clingy towards over you or not? Because you are quite red you know and you don't even know probably that you are also holding her waist now and staring at her and she is awake now and reading what I am saying so say the cards bye or kiss her be a man!'.

Ranma read it and said "I am not a girl and I am not holding Akane's waist and -... she is awake!" Akane smiled you know "I forgot to ask you something about your side of Jusenkyo so what happened to the girly side does Ronin know about it"

Ronin wrote the cards again this time it said 'Ranma still turns into a girl but he looks like someone else now not like before'

Akane asked "how does he look like?"

Ranma splashed cold water on his face and came out of the bathroom and their she was a slim girl with slender legs and a big breast in a blue short and a black crop top written on with blood 'I am a guy!'

Ranma said "Okay in two minutes we will land and Akane you have to pretend that Ranma is dead we are going to crash and I am Ranko I will turn into a guy in private but not in front of the other fiancées okay"

Akane nodded and then realized and considered the word 'fiancées' and asked "you mean the other girls or your so called fiancées found you and you live in China"

Ranko said "yes they found me before you and I don't live in China I live in well all over the world because I have houses all over the world because I need to stay in many places and keep moving because they might find what I do and well catch me the criminals but anyway I am Ranko now and Ranma is dead"

Chapter 8: Fiancées create a disaster (part two)

Ranko was packing his guns and knife and even Ronin and then they both helped crash the plane and Ranko brought Akane out and Ronin helped all the fiancées were shocked but they went to the site of crash and saw Ranko and Ronin bringing out Akane and saw a dead body and they knew what had happened Ranma was dead (I told you a fake death) they all wailed and cried even Akane tried but Ronin and Ranko couldn't help but laugh so they went in a corner and did that and everyone looked at them angry even Akane was acting good so they kept running or flying until they reached a big mansion and then Ranma took out a bunch of keys and got confused and tried everyone and found the right one in time because Shampoo was going to throw a kettle of hot water on him or her and Ranko entered the mansion leaving the door open for Akane.

Akane asked "shall we go in or not?"

Ukyo said "I think we shall go in"

Shampoo and Kodachi grabbed both of them and went inside and when they did they got shocked at the sight it was Ranma and his hawk partner Ronin!

Everyone fainted and Ranma saw what happened and said "I thought only Akane will come in but now I will have to tell them also what is happening so they keep quiet and they will also tag along or we can drug them what do you say Akane?"

Akane said "they are not 20 yet we can't drug them so we can let them tag along we don't have another option and why did you turn into a boy jerk you have been a agent for so long you still don't have sense enough that someone else might come in now put them on the sofa and wait for them to wake Ranma and till that time I can cook!"

Ranma said "sorry but I have already cooked so let's eat it is enough for all of you to eat"

-xxx-xxx-xxx

The fiancées woke up and Ukyo asked "did you also see him?"

Everyone nodded and Ranma from the other sofa said "I also saw me in the mirror girls and I know I am handsome so you don't have to faint every time you know and I think you might want to faint when the next time I kiss her"

The kiss part got them out of the shock that Ranma should be dead and they all yelled in anger "kiss who Ranko!"

Ranma took a bucket of cold water and splashed it on him and turned into a her and said "I meant Akane I will get bored kissing myself"

That brought them a little clear and asked "so this is another mission and the death was fake and we saw you alive so we can tag along"

Akane came in the room and asked "so Ranma told you everything I hope? So choose a room and change we have some visitors at supper today." And just because Akane was waiting to prove that Ranma loved her so she walked to him in front of them and kissed him and Ranma did not protest.

Chapter 9: Kiss me!

Ranma and Ronin were not coming down they were watching from up and Ukyo, Shampoo, Kodachi, Akane were the girls at the dining table the boys were the phantom ghost cat Maomolin, Ryoga, Kuno and Mouse now Ranma and Ronin are scared of cats.

Akane filled them in about what has happened and Ryoga asked Ukyo (blushing) "so you need a boyfriend Ukyo-... I mean all of you except Akane?!"

The girls nodded and Ukyo said (she understood Ryoga was taking his chances) "I have found myself one and maybe he likes me as well" they both gazed at each other' eyes for the rest of the dinner while Kuno and Mouse were taking their chances and Kuno was hitting on shampoo and Mouse on Kodachi they understood the pairing up thing now and it was working except Maomolin he was hopeless as all ways he tried to hit on Akane and Ranma got angry and went into his almighty fear the cat mode! And kicked Maomolin's butt and kissed Akane and went back to normal and asked "Where is the hopeless cat?"

Akane smiled and said "You always are cuter when you are a cat you like kissing girls a lot one in particular" Ranma understood what she was saying and he said seeing the others getting so close almost at the verge of kissing "I think we can all take our partners on a walk so we can all get a little more privacy I don't mind if you want to sleep in one bed alone I won't disturb just keep a gun or knife okay we don't want anyone to die in real do we" then suddenly flew in an Hawk it was pink and it flew to Ranma's other shoulder where Ronin wasn't sitting (Ronin is black) Ronin played cards and they said 'she is exactly like the one I asked for she is like Akane!' and with that the other Hawk went over Akane's shoulder and took out a pair of extra card from the pouch Ronin had given Akane and played cards and they said 'I like him too and I like this girl named Akane as well'

Akane laughed and said "I clearly need to make two legged friends I will name her hmm... Anna!"

Ronin and Anna kissed or pecked at each other's beaks and flew away Ranma looked confused and said "I have never seen a Hawk so much like Akane and they were not fighting I think if I hadn't seen Akane bathing I would not be here but at some office and Akane at a cooking class and then when I would have reached home eating something that is not a biological experiment"

Akane got angry and picked up a glass and threw at him she missed and Ranma went over to the glass and went pale and said "that one was from France it was an expensive one of a type antique!"

Akane said "oh so now you are worried I don't know why I am kissing you even Maomolin isn't that cheap I did rather go out with him"

Maomolin came in and asked "really then let's go!"

Akane took the chance to get back at Ranma and went with him and Ranma was covered in a blood red aura and he calmly went behind them shutting the door with such force it turned into dust and Ryoga said (shivering) "I am really sorry for Maomolin"

Chapter 10: boyfriend disaster!

Akane was sitting with Maomolin at a temple and Maomolin asked "if you will marry me I can turn you into a cat right"

"No!" yelled Akane and thats when Maomolin took out a rope and tied her and then grabbed her to the cage he trapped shampoo last and started to ring the bell so he could turn her into a cat completely at the 105th bell and again a kiss from Ranma will get her back to normal yeah but this time small twists will be their!

-xxx-xxx-xxx

Ranma saw what was happening and said walking up to the cage where there was an Akane with two sky blue cats ears and well look at it yourself.

Well see she is half way to becoming a insane cat's bride already in just 87 bells.

Ranma laughed and said "you look cuter this way but there is one problem"

Akane said "what?!" frightened

Ranma said "when you will be splashed with cold water thing dummy! You will turn into a full cat like Shampoo just Sky blue in colour"

Akane said "just kiss me already that will be better being a cat forever!"

Ranma kissed her and then poured hot water on her and took her back to the mansion on his back.

When they reached back everyone asked what happened Ranma took the shortest way to explain by splashing water at Akane and after that there was a cat like shampoo just blue in colour and Ranma splashed hot water on her then and said "if I am going to marry you all that kids will be are female kittens or maybe Handsome jerks with blue hair are you sure about this I think you will be better with Tom Akane" Akane asked "who is Tom?" Ranma said "you have been with me only a day and you have forgotten your boyfriend?"Akane remembered and said "whatever Ranma you said couples can have privacy at night so come in my room now I want to talk to you and come in my room now also I want some privacy" and Ranma was dragged to Akane's room in front of the others.

Chapter11: love scene in Akane's bed

Ranma was sitting on the bed waiting for Akane she came in and went to the bathroom saying "I will come in a sec you can sit on the bed while I'm bathing okay? Good!" Ranma was feeling dizzy now and any moment he could zzzz...

Akane came out of the bathroom in the same clothes that meant she was playing a trick Ranma was sleeping on the bed just where she wanted him why because when he was awake kissing him made her nervous and want to act free just like Ranma so getting him while he was sleeping she could do it but when she looked at his face she got even more nervous and decided she could not control do go a little too fast while his guard was down so she thought that 'maybe I shall change and then I can wake up Ranma we can talk and do other stuff! Yes! That would be perfect'

And she started to undress and the voices that caused woke up Ranma and when he saw what was happening he hid under the blanket and said "Akane please change in the bathroom next time!" Akane heard the voice and turned to see that Ranma was still under the blanket and she grew suspicious and walked to Ranma without dressing up and pulled the blanket only to see Ranma was awake and they stared at each other Ranma was sleeping in a boxer his chest and the rest of the body bare and then Ranma said "you have grown even more cute then the last time I saw you like this" Akane blushed and looked at herself and said "I am going in to change even you can we have to talk even more then before" and Akane grabbed her clothes went in the bathroom and Ranma to his room to change and well get a few things for their chat.

When Ranma entered his room he saw something strange Ukyo and Ryoga were well sleeping in very less or no clothes and their bodies were pressing against each other Ranma without wanting to disturb them and their moment he sneaked up to his cupboard and opened it and saw that none of his formal or new clothes were their just his old Red Japanese shirt and pant the one he first met Akane in and thought 'not much fashionable or stylish after what has happened but this will bring back memories and feel romantic and well this is my original style these clothes I look best in let's give Akane a glimpse of the young Ranma from the old days!' Ranma went down and made dinner prepartions in Akane's room and after that he sat down on a chair and waited for Akane to come out. Akane came out looking like this. Ranma was so much in shock looking at her he stood up so suddenly that the plate fell and when he tried catch it he also broke a glass. Akane could see him blush and understood that he was well embarrassed and mesmerized by her and couldn't help it Akane smiled and said "let's eat, shall we?"

Chapter 12: Ranma goes crazy

Akane was sitting in front of a Ranma who was acting like when Kasumi is around him and Akane was sure that Ranma's true feelings for her were not in control anymore and were jumping out and showing themselves to Akane. And he was even dancing with Ronin while Anna and Akane were getting a little happy seeing the view and Akane suddenly said "Ranma control yourself we are on a date!" Ranma's feeling suddenly went beyond what they were and he was getting romantic and then again controlling romance isn't that hard so he said "uhhmmm... yeah got a little carried away" Ronin screeched and Anna nodded and they both flew over to a big tree that Ranma had planted there for Ronin and they went on with their date while Ranma asked Akane "so is there something you want Akane? Or you know what your dream is?" Akane said "I want you and my dream is well... you and me... In a bed and... Well we are doing something-... it's just private okay!"

Ranma smiled "well you want me I am here and about your dream I think we can fulfil that we have a bed and you and me sooo... let's live it up, shall we?"

Akane blushed and looked embarrassed and saw Ranma laughing and she thought that he was trying to make her embarrassed so she got an idea to get back at him and she quickly started to undress unless she was in a bikini and then she hoped on to the bed and tapped at the space beside her and said "come on let's live it up!" Ranma looked at her and then thought 'she took me seriously or is angry because she is thinking I was joking'

Ranma said "bu-bu-but... I was... j-j-j-ok-ing" Akane said "no buts just come and hop in the bed" Ranma did as he was ordered and Akane slowly started to unbutton his shirt and took out his pant and hugged her so tight and pressed her breast against his chest and Ranma lost the will to protest and they went into a deep well bad stuff because I really don't want to say that or write that 'S' word. They woke up again at 2:oo o'clock and Akane looked at the unconscious Ranma and said "I was doing more than just sleeping, with him wasn't I?" Ranma woke up and asked "did we really just- did I just- and did you just what was I thinking and why did you actually go in the bed"

Akane asked "forget that just tell me that did we go on the child birth phase?"

Ranma said "Relax we can check on the video footage from the Camera and after that we can delete the footage"

They went up and found out all the couples were in the same situation as them at night but none of them went on the child birth phase that meant that they had done nothing wrong and all the girls could marry someone else only if they could get over the boys affection and forget about this night which means NEVER! Ranma asked "So Akane I don't think what happened last was what you wanted to talk we still have a few hours until dawn so let's talk after changing into other clothes because I'm in boxers and you are in a Bikini" Akane didn't hear half the stuff he said she was busy staring at him and when Ranma met her eye they wasted like an hour to just move towards each other and go into a deep kiss and then Akane and Ranma looked embarrassed and they both said at once "I will go and change and then we can talk"

So this is your charming and genius author and he says that from now on we will get down to serious business and he also says that the business won't be that hard so if you expect romance you will get it! Rock on! I don't remember my number ladies so I can't give it to you now sorry!

Chapter 13: Everyone sneaks upon Ranma's mission

Ranma explained Akane everything about what is happening and then Ranma said "It's dawn about time we go down the butler must have made the food already"

Akane asked "there is a butler in the house? How come anyone didn't notice that?"

Ranma said "I don't know/ Idk"

They went down and saw every boy on the table was acting like and Ranma and Akane stared at each other and Ranma asked "Was I also acting like" he struggled to find the right words and said pointing at them " !?"

Akane nodded laughed and said "let's eat hot stuff"

Ranma again turned to the almighty doctor Tofu mode and said "S-s-s-...-sur-su-sr-sur... Sure"

Akane laughed and brought him down the stairs trying to keep his balance without making him fall and then the others noticed them and the girls asked "you also?"

Akane blushed and said "I also what?"

They said "you know bed, fight, explanation and doctor Tofu mode"

Akane blushed and said "yes what about you guys?"

They all nodded and the girls tried to get their boyfriends to senses but not Akane because Ranma was missing when she yelled out everyone came to their senses and looked at her until Ranma and Ronin dressed in a green combat camouflage shirt, brown combat camouflage pant, a combat brown belt with pouches filled with knives, guns or ammo and standard military combat boots with secret spaces filled with knives and guns or drugs. Ronin was on his shoulder with his pouch he wore last at the dinner with Tom and was wearing his black goggles which had night vision and a centre aim because he had a secret gun and a camera he was his informant so he needed to have a camera so he could give the image of the person they needed to track attached to them and then Ranma put on his black goggles with the same technology just with a laser instead of a gun.

Akane said "you are leaving again aren't you and what about me Mr. I am a cold hearted careless person!"

Ranma said "I am not leaving without you this time I am going to leave you at the station a gang will come and kidnap you and I will follow you and when you will reach their H'Q I will get in and get you out and blow the place up this will be my last assignment before going back to my mansion in Nermia and start a company of my own so I can be peaceful or I will leave you again and go on some other mission" Akane looked shocked and said "After that night you still want to leave Anna and me?" Ronin wrote with cards 'I think we can take them with us' Ranma said "and get them killed? Nope! Never I did rather die before I let her Die Ronin!"

Akane said "Good idea we can tag along with you all over the world no buts Ranma and Ronin" Ranma and Ronin looked helpless and both said "We will talk about this with Nabiki", 'We will talk about this with Nabiki"

Chapter 14: the forceful wedding

Akane was dressed like this now.

she was sitting on a seat in a restaurant with Ronin looking at her from outside he was sitting on a tree and as for Ranma she was Ranko who had got a boy on the road to take him on a date and he was acting to laugh and giggle and smile romantically and make him blush suddenly someone came and sat with Akane and then suddenly the lights went off it was night time so everyone got blind for a few secs and Ranko and Ronin were following a car with a guy driving with a mask and Akane tied up in the back seat Ranko and Ronin turned the night vision on and were on the roof of the car.

Akane was screaming the guy took her out was pushing her into a trapdoor and when Akane reached at a halt she saw she was in a brig and it had a room made in it and a throne at another end on the throne was Tom!

The moment Ranko saw this he took out his phone and told this to Nabiki and he was ordered to blow this place up before they do something else even if it meant killing Akane

Akane was taken in the room and some girls came in there and changed her into a bikini and tied her to the bed and then Tom came in and the girls left Tom started to undress Akane further and that's when the room was locked and Ranma came out from the bathroom and stabbed Tom in the head and dressed Akane into her normal clothes and asked with tears in his eyes "I will get you out of here, and after that, will you marry me Akane?"

Akane said "this not a time for being romantic how did you get in I think we can get out that way as well!"

Ranma said "we can't get out of that way we blew it up but they will be here any minute"

Akane asked "who will?"

Ranma said "Nabiki's intelligence, police force, military and the guys and girls at the house are already in the bathroom they also blew up the way they came from just changing into some agency combat gear I gave them I have also added it into your clothes you can also fight if you want Anna is already helping Ronin get the guards down so are you in?" Akane kissed him on the cheek "yes"

Chapter 15: Ranma is in trouble

Ranma said "okay Akane take out weird noises like when you do bad stuff and take it a little too far" Akane stared at him with cheeks as red as tomatoes and said "I will kill you if I live through this mess" and then came out the bad noises in whispers "agh.. No stop... Please I-I... I am begging you no... Please agh" Ranma stared at her in disgust and said "we are creating a distraction for blowing up this place you have to be a little louder and you are supposed to not like this and cry give me some emotions lady!" Akane's whole face went red and she said sobbing "Agh!... No!... Tom stop! Please I'm begging you... Please..." sob, sob, sob and a loud scream. Ranma put on a smile he was giggling and said "I was just kidding this wasn't our distraction but it will make it clear there is nothing good happening here" Akane looked at him with a really angry glare she was about to hit him when Kodachi, Kuno, Ukyo, Ryoga, Shampoo and Mouse came out of the bathroom everyone had a big gun and a few bombs. Ranma pressed a button in his watch and then said getting his voice near to his mouth "Nabiki Ronin and Anna are here tell me what time are you coming I don't think lack of security will go unnoticed" Nabiki replied from her transmitter "we can't the govt. Is protesting" Ranma said "okay then I knew this would happened I have a backup I will get your sister out of here" Nabiki said "Ranma you can't use that plan you will die!" Ranma said "I have used it twice already and I am alive another time won't bite my ass off" Akane said "wait you have been using something that will kill you?!" Nabiki said "yes and he has already lost his Right hand and a eye! Haven't any of you noticed his eyes they have laser" Akane said "so that's the reason your hand was so cold in the bed!" Nabiki said "In the bed? My! Ranma you are up to no good, are you?" Ranma said "so what else can I do get everyone killed even Akane sorry but I am the Hardest to kill ever! If someone in known to survive the blast it's me they will die doing it don't worry this time I will make sure nothing will happen!" Nabiki's voice broke she said sobbing "take care of my sister James Bond okay or I will kill you if you come back alive" Ranma giggled and said "I did rather die before getting her killed I will handle it here just send the medical team" suddenly Akane remembered Ranma was legally dead but it was fake so could it be... she asked Nabiki "Nabiki Ranma displayed a fake death and you made papers for that so did Ranma's father really die or you screwed him up?" Nabiki said "Ranma your bride is too good I am thinking of recruiting her" Ranma said "don't you dare or I will melt with my eyes!" Nabiki dropped Ranma's call and sent the medical team in a private jet the fastest one they could arrange while Ranma was taking his watch off and all other of his gear until he only had a gun left Akane asked "what are you doing with that gun it doesn't look normal it can kill you?" Ranma said "this gun isn't normal it has five chemicals in it the first one gives pain and if you are unstable because of it, it won't wear off. The second paralyzes you for five days. The third goes in your body and you can't move your muscles so you can't move your body you can only speak or pee or poop. The fourth does all three and the fifth is a nuclear bomb it makes a object or a person a bomb a rather long ranged one" everyone looked at him and said "you mean you are going to make a bomb and explode the place in a few mins or secs and get yourself nearly killed is that how it happened your eyes yo-you-your hand you blew it up?!" Ranma looked away "it doesn't have anything to do with you this might be the last time any of you is going to see me anyway"

Akane went forward towards him and took his metal hand and stared at his eyes she sobbed and asked "how many more things are that you haven't told me? Huh? I don't even want to know what the reason you are so proud to die or leave me but do you think you will be happy?" Ranma looked at her with anger and tears in his eyes and yelled out "this is my life and my decision and I'm leaving"

Chapter 16: You yell you open the secret face it Jerk face

After Ranma yelled he clamped his hands on his mouth crying and Akane thought that he is sorry until the first bullet hit Ranma in the stomach and Ranma fell on his knees and Ronin appeared from nowhere and started to shoot the people who were shooting at them Ranma got up bleeding but he had taken the bullet out and had put a bandage and other stuff and said "I got you in it I will take you out of it this isn't the world you are supposed to be in you are supposed to be happy with some jerk holding hands and kissing I have enemies and even when I am not on a mission I get hurt in my world there are no rules except do it, kill it or die and if you come with me you will die I would never be able to forgive myself if that happens and I will never feel happiness again if you will stay with someone else at least we can meet once in a month and I could be happy please don't follow me when we get out of here I'm begging you." Akane didn't answer she didn't want to.

Ranma picked up his gun and an empty tube and he took one out from the gun it was the third one he took a very small sample and put it into the tube and put chemical back into the gun and took the tube of sample he took out a injection and poured the sample in it and Akane suddenly backed up and asked "what are you up to"

Ranma grabbed her into a deep kiss and before she knew it Ranma had given her the injection and suddenly she felt like water and started to fall Ranma grabbed her and tied her onto his back and as he said she could only speak and she said "I really hate you sometimes"

Ranma said "no time for talking we have to escape in 5 minutes before Akane is able to move you all follow Ronin he will get you out I have some things to do but I will meet you outside in no time and with that Ranma grabbed the knife out from Tom's head and dashed out of the room and everyone heard all the noise of the guns the screams and the sound of an object leaving some type of gas and then they dashed out behind Ronin and left Ranma and Akane behind.

-xxx-xxx-xxx

Ranma was finding someone he could get the last chemical on or he was toast the he saw him he saw a wanted criminal who had once shot him 'oh revenge is sweet' Ranma thought.

He hit that person in the ass and got him unconscious then dragged him to a pillar in the centre and tied him to that and used the last chemical thats when Akane was able to move and wacked Ranma on the head with her fist and yelled "now listen to me I am going to follow you and marry you and you can't run away understood?!"

Ranma liked Akane but he couldn't let her get killed so he took out a ring from his pocket and said "I'm married" Akane stared at the ring and laughed and said "funny you are trying to fool me with the ring you gave me at our first date you brought two of them one for me and one for you" Ranma stared at the ring and cussed he said "fine we will marry but I want a girl for a child"

Akane and he laughed then Ranma saw the timer and cussed again and said "Darn it! Only 49 seconds left" he grabs Akane's hand and runs towards the exit.

Chapter 17: Ranma saves a life.

Ranma was too late the bomb was going to explode to save Akane he had to take a risk so he takes the chance he grabs Akane jumps into the air and throws her out in the air and made it out barely at the exit Ranma fainted and one of his leg was inside the building and Boom! Ranma's leg was bleeding terribly and Ranma didn't even have time to do anything "the medical team is on the way" said Ryoga "he will be fine" Akane ran towards Ranma and sobbed and said "you jerk why do you always save others why do always worry for others give them also a chance to worry about you?!" Ranma woke up on her sound and said "because I know that I will get hurt and you will worry about me silly and I liked getting hurt for or by you did you know that when you had long hair and were playing baseball you hit me and I didn't dodge it because all the boys were asking me that how far have we went but i told them you were uncute but when they told me to look at you I lost focus and forgot about the ball and when it hit me I wasn't angry for the first time someone hit me and I was still thinking about you Akane!"  
Ryoga whispered "Ukyo shall we tell them that the have found them and they are all over the world" Ukyo punched him and said "Are you crazy can't you see they are in between of a romantic conversation! Stupid!"

Ranma passed out and woke up in the Tendo's residence and said to himself "I really must have a head injury because Akane is holding my hand, I can see the Tendo's residence and everyone in it- wait what you gotta be kiddin me! I really am here is this a dream?"

Akane hugged him tight and said "you are alive and you still have your leg but not the foot the left one! But who cares we can marry now!" Ranma looked around him and saw his father, , Kasumi and Nabiki.

Ranma said "This is the strangest dream I have ever had, can somebody slap me? A rather hard one?" Akane smiled and slapped him laughing "It won't count if I hit you I am going to be your bride after all" Ranma felt a bit of pain and grabbed Akane and kissed her and said "it didn't hurt much that means this is a dream which means I can kiss you all I want" Nabiki asked Akane "are you sure he didn't hit his head Akane?" Akane said "it doesn't matter till the time we are getting married does it" Ranma said "hey if this is a dream then I can also see what we did in the bed that day!" Akane hit him hard and everyone was staring at them and she said "He has hit his head maybe let's get him to the doctor" Nabiki laughed and said "seems alright to me I think he wants another kiss if you want to give him or you can stay away from him if you can forget the special night you had with him and anyway you will be killed if you stay with him are you sure about this"

Ranma grabbed Akane's waist and said "hey sexy this is my dream so we can go on a drive in my car so shall we?" Akane asked "you know you are not dreaming don't you?" Ranma winked and that cleared it he was running away again but as promised with her.

Akane said "you know if you want me to accompany you to your bed today than I did rather prefer a proposition Ranma say it already" Ranma sighed "fine I love you will you marry me as Nabiki and I have planed we will have our wedding in half an hour and reach our honey moon will be at Romania so let's continue shall we?" Akane said "well I'm ready if dad is fine with it dad?" "Yes"

Chapter 18: Bad stuff in the bed! Caution: Restricted chapter for people under 13 no kids allowed! Whisper: sex scene!

Ranma was wearing a boxer and moving in the house he had just come from a wedding of him and his partner Ronin. Anna had already laid eggs and now Ranma was finding something to do it annoyed him from being just married and have nothing to do so he moved towards his bedroom to sleep and when he entered it an nude Akane was sitting on the bed and Ranma turned away and Akane laughed "come on silly I'm your wife come hop in this time for real just warning" Ranma turned to look at Akane and then walked towards her and the moment he reached her she took out his boxers and they both hoped onto the bed touching each other and laughing rolling over each other and finally when Akane was over Ranma holding him with her legs and hands they kissed it was started by Akane she was kissing his neck and slowly moving towards his lips and then they went into touching private parts and then really-really bad stuff I can't write so just think about it you remember the sounds Ranma told Akane to make in the criminal H'Q they were the sounds coming from the room but this time Akane was happy and instead of saying please "no" she was saying "do it already but a little slowly it feels good that way yeah do it faster yeah agh... yeah that feels good"

After 4 years Ranma was running towards a hospital he was bleeding Ronin following him and Anna at the hospital with Akane Ranma reached the hospital and dashed into a room with a name written on it. It said 'Akane Tendo' Ranma went into the room and saw Akane holding a child that looked like her with a few blue hair and was playing with her mother's nose Akane saw Ranma and said to the child "Father is covered in blood again just as we expected but he is here at time so he can hold his little girl" Akane passed Ranma the child and he asked "she looks like you means she will grow up to be like me but she will also have a mom look after her what is her name"

"Ranko, of course!" Akane said laughing

Ranma said "I love you Akane just lose your wait again please I don't


End file.
